


Reunion

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [11]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dir en grey is starting their summer tour in Japan and the band meets at their studio for rehearsals. Die surprises Toshiya, who is struggling with his relationship with Kaoru. Kyo has finally got his way with Toshiya and made him realize that he doesn't need his teacher anymore. It's time to go ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

      The bright May sunshine dazzled Toshiya’s eyes when he entered the street from the confines of a subway station. He slipped on his sunglasses and walked with long, brisk strides to the close by building where they had their recording studio. Dir en grey was going on their summer tour again next week and before that they would have a short but intensive rehearsal period at the studio.

      It was a while since Toshiya had seen the whole band together. The recording sessions were mostly done instrument by instrument so there was a slim chance to bump into other band members then. He had seen Kyo and Kaoru just before his birthday and Kyo after that couple of times, but not Die or Shinya.

      A warm feeling mixed with longing filled his mind when he thought about Die, his red-headed bandmate. Die and Toshiya had a mental connection that was hard to explain. They often ended up doing practical gags to their bandmates or some crazy things together. They were like brothers in arms. Toshiya had worried about Die for as long as he could remember: he ate too little, drank too much and smoked like a chimney. He was literally burning his candle at both ends.

      Die’s relationship with Shinya had improved the situation considerably. Shinya’s determination to teach Die healthier living habits had borne fruit already: Die was eating better and drinking less. Toshiya was happy for Die although he would have preferred to be the one to help him. It was particularly painful for him to listen to their lovemaking on the tour bus. On their last tour Toshiya had to escape to Kaoru’s sleeping compartment just to have something else to think about.

     Toshiya had arrived at the studio a bit too early and was therefore surprised that there was already someone there. He hung his coat, pushed his bag into the locker and listened. Someone with a beautiful baritone voice was singing a melody he couldn’t recognise. Toshiya checked his watch just to see that he hadn’t mistaken for the time or date. This was Monday nine o’clock as was agreed.

      When Toshiya opened the studio door he saw a black haired guy sitting with his back towards the entrance playing acoustic guitar and singing from the bottom of his heart.

Toshiya cleared his throat: “Err, excuse me.”

“Ah, Toshiya, nice to see you again”, the guy called and flashed a brilliant smile at Toshiya. Toshiya gaped at him like he was retarded. He just couldn’t believe his eyes. Die’s red hair was gone and so were the dark shadows under his eyes and the greyish hue of his skin. He looked absolutely radiant and healthy.

“Oh, hi!” Toshiya stammered. “What happened to your hair? And what was that song? I didn’t know you could sing so well”, he burst out all his questions at one go.

“I got sick of colouring my hair. Black is easier to maintain”, Die explained while he collected his hair into a pony tail and tied it with a red band he dug up from his pocket.

“There’s nothing wrong with black”, Toshiya smirked and run his fingers through his short black hair.

“The song is something I wrote for my desk drawer. The songs just keep coming and there’s nothing I can do about it. So I decided to write them down. Maybe I can use them sometimes later. They are not exactly Dir en grey stuff.”

“And guess what! I quit smoking three months ago. I never thought I could do it, but I did. It wasn’t that difficult after all!” Die enthused looking happy and proud of himself.

“Wow, that’s great! Now we should persuade Kaoru to quit too”, Toshiya snickered. “Has it affected your voice? It sounds somehow clearer and stronger now.”

“I don’t know, maybe. I took some singing lessons during the spring to improve my breathing technique. That’s probably what is causing the difference”, Die mused.

      Kyo entered the studio carrying a load of folders in his lap. “Hi guys! Long time, no see”, he huffed and laid the folders on a small table beside the entrance. “I tweaked the lyrics of our tour songs a bit and printed the new versions for you to read”, he explained pointing at the folders.

“How’s your but?” he whispered into Toshiya’s ear when he handed him his folder.

“No problems”, Toshiya replied and flushed a little. Kyo’s question brought back a vivid memory of their last encounter when Kyo had finally fucked him for real.

\-----

      “Hi, come in”, Kyo said with a soft voice when he opened the door for Toshiya.  Kyo was dressed in a yukata and looked somehow friendlier now that his hair had grown longer. Toshiya wanted to reach out his hand and ruffle his hair, but he didn’t have the guts.

       Kyo had clearly been waiting for him. The apartment was dimly lit, a faint fragrance of flowers and green tea floated in the air accompanied by hypnotic music playing in the background. “Would you like to have some tea?” Kyo asked after Toshiya had sat down on one of the leather sofas occupying his large living room. The tea was ready to be served on a glass table in front of them.

“Yes, please”, Toshiya replied feeling a little out of place in Kyo’s modern apartment full of design furniture, art and books. “Are you writing new poems again?” Toshiya asked while Kyo was pouring the tea.

“Yes, that and drawing too. I will show you later”, Kyo promised and sat down beside Toshiya. “Have you been exercising with the largest plug as we agreed last time?” he asked after a short silence and stroke Toshiya’s fair arm with his delicate fingers. His touch electrified Toshiya’s every cell. Kyo was the master of exciting people with his hands. His fingers seemed to mesmerize fans even without touching.

Toshiya gulped down his tea and put the cup carefully on the table. “Yes I have. I don’t think I will have problems in wearing the biggest one.”

“Hmm, sounds good. Should we try it on now?” Kyo proposed.

      Kyo guided Toshiya to his bathroom after he had retrieved the box from his bag. Toshiya gasped when he entered the spacious room equipped with a luxurious bathtub and a wide mirror covering the back wall. The long table top under the mirror had two sinks side by side and ample storage space below in the form of drawers and cabinets. The toilet seat looked futuristic. “Does that one play anything?” Toshiya snickered.

“No, it doesn’t but it’s warm”, Kyo replied remembering the jingle in the studio’s toilet.

      Toshiya laid the box on the table top and started to undress before Kyo had the chance to ask for it. His flawless fair skin looked perfect in the dim, soft lighting. He could see Kyo watching him in the mirror.

“I’ve missed you and your beautiful body”, Kyo whispered and stepped closer behind Toshiya. He slid his hands down his sides and then to his butt. “You’re delicious”, he mumbled and kissed Toshiya’s back between his shoulder blades. “Would you like to give me a back massage? I’ve been writing and drawing too much lately. Besides I love the way you do it”, Kyo asked.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have anything with me”, Toshiya apologized feeling slightly ashamed that he had forgotten his massage oil at home.

“No problem, I have some massage oils and creams here”, Kyo reassured Toshiya and bent down to one of the cabinets to find a suitable bottle. He also dug up a box similar to Toshiya’s and opened it. “Would you like to insert one for me?” he asked and handed a plug to Toshiya. Toshiya did what Kyo asked of him and then bent over for Kyo to do the same. Kyo handed him a clean yukata and slippers and lead him to the neighbouring room that was nothing less than a well-equipped gym. In addition to fitness equipment the room had a massage table at the far side of the room.

      Kyo spread a towel on the massage table and climbed on top to wait for Toshiya’s skilled treatment. Toshiya couldn’t help admiring Kyo’s beautiful back decorated with Senju Kannon, Kannon with 1000 arms. He was used to watching it on stage, but not this close, not under his hands. The colours of the tattoo brightened up when he spread oil on Kyo’s skin and started a slow, gentle massage from his neck downwards.

“Would you like to fuck me first?” Kyo asked when Toshiya had completed his massage.

“Yes, please”, Toshiya consented because his need was almost overwhelming.

Kyo slipped out his plug, climbed down from the massage table and dug up lube and a condom from his yukata pocket. He handed them to Toshiya and leaned against the table offering his ass to Toshiya. He didn’t need much encouragement to claim Kyo’s waiting ass as his own. He knew well enough that Kyo was saving the best part as last, but he didn’t mind. Kyo deserved his prize after going through so much trouble.

      Toshiya enjoyed his own prize to the full, fucking his companion first slowly and then with growing intensity until the world vanished into a blur of blinding desire. Toshiya’s explosion was again almost unbearably sweet making him shiver of exhaustion.

Kyo lead his weary companion back to the bathroom and removed Toshiya’s plug while the bathtub was filling with water. “Just climb in”, Kyo urged Toshiya.

“It’s a bit hot”, Toshiya complained when he dipped his foot into the bath.

“Don’t be sissy. It will cool quite fast”, Kyo smiled and climbed in himself.

The bath was almost too relaxing for Toshiya. Kyo scrubbed his companion from head to toe with a soft foamy sponge. Toshiya enjoyed Kyo’s touch his eyes closed, his mind floating between heaven and earth.

      Toshiya was half asleep when Kyo walked him into his bedroom, made him lay on his back on the bed and crawled carefully on top of him. “Are you ready?” he whispered.

“I am”, Toshiya mumbled and raised his hands to caress Kyo’s fluffy hair. “Please, kiss me” he pleaded wanting desperately to feel Kyo’s soft lips on his own. Kyo kissed his face starting from his eyelids, moving to his nose and cheeks and finally to his lips. Their kisses were at first gentle but turned greedier and more passionate until nothing was enough. “Oh, please fuck me”, Toshiya finally begged and folded his long legs around Kyo’s body. The sensation of Kyo’s dick penetrating his body was certainly very different from using a plug but not painful.

“Are you okay?” Kyo asked when he was in.

“Yes, I am”, Toshiya breathed and searched again Kyo’s lips to kiss them. After that it was just two bodies entwined in a passionate embrace unaware of the world around them. Toshiya lost track of time. All he knew was that Kyo was with him and inside him and nothing else mattered. He wasn’t sure if he had passed out at some stage but when he started awake Kyo was lying on top of him mumbling something incomprehensible. Maybe it was one of his new poems. Toshiya closed his eyes again. He wanted to be like this forever.

\-----

      The arrival of Kaoru and Shinya and Die’s sharp elbow interrupted Toshiya’s daydreaming. “Wake up man, the boss is giving us a speech”, Die hissed into his ear. Toshiya pulled himself together and focused on Kaoru, who was standing in front of his team looking calm and determined.

“Welcome everybody! Nice to see you all together again. I hope you have taken good care of your minds and bodies during the break. It will be a tough tour again, but let’s enjoy it and make out fans happy. During this week we will go through all the songs we perform on tour and everything related to the show. So please do your best!” Kaoru pepped up his team giving each of them an encouraging look.

Toshiya was afraid that Kaoru’s keen eyes could read his mind. Their trusting and open relationship had powered up Toshiya both on stage and in his private life but this thing with Kyo had changed everything. Toshiya was not the same guy anymore and there was no going back. His respect for Kaoru was still there but the passion and curiosity were gone.

      “You’ve been busy lately”, Kaoru stated when they happened to go into the kitchen at the same time to get some beverages.

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing with Kyo”, Toshiya admitted. He didn’t want to lie to Kaoru.

“Looks like you don’t need me anymore”, Kaoru confirmed the thing he already knew.

“No, not as a teacher but as a friend, yes”, Toshiya smiled relieved that this thing was now out in the open. “Thanks for everything! You’ve been an excellent teacher for me.”

Toshiya stepped over to Kaoru and gave him a warm embrace. He couldn’t see the tears flowing down Kaoru’s cheeks, but maybe he sensed the sorrow tearing apart his companion’s heart. “I’m sorry…”


End file.
